the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Girls Allowed
Decipherer: Artemis hadn't taken immediate notice of the shifting surroundings, and for a moment, he wasn't entirely sure that they had changed at all. His mood had already gone sour by the events of the night previous, and he'd been walking back towards his room when he heard the laughter. He slowly lifted his gaze to seek out the source of the sound, and the familiar Society melted into the view of a courtyard, where children of varying age bounded around, laughing. Most of them, anyways. The young child drew in a deep, shaky breath, looking up towards their eldest sister, who rested a gentle hand on their ponytail to smooth out the curls. She flashed a kindly smile and urged them to go forward, and so they did. She kept watch as the scene unfolded. The child bounded towards a group of older boys, presently occupied with... He couldn't quite remember so clearly anymore, but it was some sort of sport. In a voice filled with all the hope it could bear, the child asked, "Can I join you?" The boys turned their heads in near unison to face the newcomer, and their eyes widened at the sight. A familiar face, yes, but with cropped hair held up high, and not wearing their usual skirts; rather, a somewhat oversized waistcoat. The boys laughed, much to the child's surprise and dismay, sneering voices asking each other what that weird girl thought she was doing. One of the boys had stepped towards the strange child, a mocking grin on his face as he jabbed a finger into their chest, sending them backwards. His thick accent shadowed his teasing words, "What d'you think yer doin', there, in that coat, love? Simply ain't right for a little girl like y'rself." Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was walking down the hall, not-so-sneakily hiding a bunch of chocolate in her jacket, when she heard little kids laughing and talking. Confused, she followed the sound.* Decipherer: He steps back from the "wall" and, despite anticipating to lean against the opposite, he finds that the wall behind him is gone - and so, it would seem, the rest of the Society. Though the ground seems to shift and change at the edges, the scene remains the same. "Wh- no, I just want to play the game with you guys!" '' "But yer not a boy! We dun' allow girls in 'ere, so run along, little girlie." "B-- but-" The boy turned and shoved the child with a wicked laugh, and they only sputtered as they landed on the ground with a deep thud. Their sister was gone, and the boys laughed. ''Artemis watches with wide, horrified eyes, but he remains completely stationary. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina slowly saw the Society around her change to a playground. She saw Artemis and frowned hard* Artemis...? Decipherer: He blinks, his vision refocusing as he briefly turns his head to Elaina. "A-- are you seeing this, miss?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina looked around, seeing the kid on the ground* yeah, I'm seeing this! *she looked annoyed* is that you?! Why are those kids doing that?! Decipherer: "They--b..." His voice drops with his shoulders, and he looks defeated, tired. "Because I'm not a boy." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... these kids bullied you for trying to be a boy... Decipherer: He flinches at the words. "... Yeah.." In a flurry of color, it's a grand floor now -- packed with people. Two people dance themselves out to center, a bride and familiar groom. Partway through the waltz, Artemis leans against the girl, muttering something unclear. The duo, having agreed on something, vanished amongst the cluster of people. Ms Elaina Hyde: That's awful... *Elaina noticed the room change and looked curious* ...? Decipherer: The sequence doesn't last, and the joy and laughter melts into something far grimmer. The room was lifeless and gray, as Artemis had perceived it at the time. It doesn't even seem too long ago, but the frizzy hair that framed his face made him look decidedly different. Feminine. The woman before him - glaring up at him, bitterly - was vaguely reminiscent of the lady who had been there for young Artemis in the courtyard scene, but years older, with eyes far past her age. By Artemis' appearance alone, it can't have happened longer than a few years ago, if not more recent. "Don't you dare talk to me about sacrifice, Grace. I was here for our mother while you were -- you were trying to go off and get a study!" "I just -- please, let me explain -" "And then you come back and disgrace our mother with a woman, and further, one you don't even love!" Artemis looked hurt; deeply offended by her words. Realizing her mistake, she began to stutter out an apology, but Artemis was long gone by then, ran past the door. Farther on had he gone, past the buildings in a blur of grays and blues and smoke, and when he'd finally slowed down to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, he had... ... where was he? ''Ms Elaina Hyde: *she'' watched, glancing at Artemis occasionally and looking sad. She knew how it felt to have your choices not be approved by your family, and the people you care about.* Decipherer: He took a deep breath, shaking his head furiously to dislodge the thoughts that had gathered. And it worked; the scene dissipated just as quickly. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she blinked* that works? Decipherer: "I guess. I'll be honest, I wasn't real trusting that that would work at all," he chuckles breathlessly. Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, now I know, just in case! Decipherer: "Heh, yeah." Artemis took a deep breath, and silently thanked whatever god that was there that the scene hadn't continued. Ms Elaina Hyde: Are you okay? Decipherer: "Y-- yes, I'm fine." He offers a thin smile, but his eyes betray this, with a strange sort of emotion captured in them. Ms Elaina Hyde: Do you want a hug? Decipherer: Given the opportunity, he nods, pulling her into a hug with a saddened sigh. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she hugs him tight* sorry I can't be so comforting, I'm short... Decipherer: He barks out a laugh and pats her back. "'s not your fault." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she smiled a little* Decipherer: "So... What's up with the creepy visions, then, anyway?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I have no idea... I just hope it doesn't happen to me. It looks like it sucks... Decipherer: "Yeah." He chuckles, clearing his throat and sniffling softly, as if to wash away the remaining thoughts in his mind. "Yes, it really does." Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm really sorry you had to think about that... Decipherer: "It's unimportant, really. Have the, um, other Society members seen this sort of stuff?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I... don't know. This is the first time I've seen this? Decipherer: "W-- wait, so this is just me?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I doubt it. The room changed... Decipherer: He sets his mouth into a heavy frown. "Lots of strange happenings this time of year, unfortunately..." Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah... Decipherer: "Think it's just happening at the Society?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I hope so. I can't think of any normal people dealing with the stuff we deal with! Decipherer: He looks rather amused at this. "Normal people?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah? People who aren't crazy smart and really weird! Decipherer: Artemis snickers. "Are you calling me weird?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm calling all of us weird! Decipherer: He huffs, lips twitching into a grin. "That was a smooth save you did, there." Ms Elaina Hyde: I wasn't calling you weird! *she giggled, but was worried she upset him* Decipherer: He giggles out, "Simply teasing you, hon!" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, good! Decipherer: "... Do you, uh - d'you think anyone else's seeing this stuff?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Maybe? Obtained From Nightmare, or Reality? Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?